Gobert the Strong
Gobert the Strong is a role-playing character played by Junokkra. He his one of the three Goblords (King of all goblins), and currently is a major influence in gobal goblin politics. Appearance Gobert stands at 4'10", a goblin of large size. He weighs 115lbs, and it goes to most muscle weight. He has a dark grayish black beard, and a shaved mohawk hairstyle. Gobert is usually suited in combat gear that varies. His weapons of choice are maces, picaxes, and battleaxes. He's a mean looking goblin, and usually feared when looking at fellow bandosians. Life as a Goblin Not much is know about Gobert in his early life. His age ranges from 20-30, and no one know what his real name is. If one asks Gobert how he got his name, he claims he slays dragonkin, and that he will kill you to if you don't shut up. He usually threatens everyone he knows, or attacks them without warning. Gobert is known for being a brutal goblin, and goblins dread sparring a goblin of larger size. When Gobert fights with humans, he is usually under estimated greatly, and he uses that to his advantage. Though his tactics come off as careless, he seems to be a talented fighter. The Battalion Gobert joined The Chosen Battalion with his good friend, and fellow Goblord, Monkeyback. Monkeyback was the ruler over the goblin village, and formerly the King of all Goblins. Since joining the battalion, Gobert has executed various attacks, raids, and other chaotic mischief. Becoming an Outlaw Gobert traveled into the city of Varrock, with his comrads Nips, and Monkeyback. The three took hostages at the Blue Moon Inn, and struck down two guards in the process. The goblins fought off civilians, guards, and fire for hours; finally getting out with a substantial amount of ale. Considered a victory in the Goblin Village, and a felony act of crime in the city, Gobert has not returned to Varrock He doesn't plan on going near the city any time soon, either. Establishing the Goblords After the takeover of the Goblin Village and the death of the previous king, Gobert and two other legendary goblins (Smegface and Monkeyback) split the title of Goblin King into three. Being the king of all goblins isn't a difficult job. Considering all of the goblin population lives in anarchy and lawlessness. Gobert uses the title of "King" to his full advantage, sometimes demanding higher treatment everywhere he goes, if he wasn't getting it already. He still lives his life as a normal nomadic goblin, sleeping on the floor of abandoned houses and eating out of city trash. Goblins everywhere treat him with the upmost respect, being Gobert was a hero figure to all. The Pravens Gobert has had a long past with his fellow goblin pal Tuskface, where they spar together as well as fight side by side. Unfortunately for Tuskface, Gobert has never been defeated in battle. After a long trip to Tuskface's lands, Gobert mopped the floors of Etceteria with Tuskface in a spar. Fortunately for the goblin king, he was being watched by high ranking officials of the Pravens, who really owned the land. Gobert found out the Tuskface was living alongside with the Pravens, and was considered friendly. After the Pravens reviewed the spar between the two goblins, they were impressed with Gobert's fighting ability. They welcomed him into their castle after he swore to cause no threat (They also bribed Gobert with food). He was offered to join them as a grunt but Gobert denied their proposal, figuring he would mooch off the puny humans for as long as he wanted, just like his friend Tuskface. Category:Characters Category:Bandosian Category:Goblins Category:Male